remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Explosion on Mars!!
With Andross'' ''resurrected'' ''and the destruction of Mars looming ever nearer, Aelita reveals the everybody the villain of The Ceremonial Battle. Synopsis After the recap, Team Lyoko have Kaiba announce to the world that Mars is going to blow up within one day due to the use of the Black Star Dragon Balls, but what they have come up with is to move everyone to New Earth for safety. Goku and Kibito Kai use their Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement to take some of the people, while King Furry's ships, Capsule Corp.'s ships, and every other ship on Earth they manage to transport everyone but a young boy named Danny to New Earth. The young boy named Danny gets saved on Mars by Piccolo, and then Goku arrives to transport them to safety. There is one problem though. Goku has run out of energy. Piccolo gives him some of his energy to allow Goku to transport back to the ship with Danny. On the way, Team Lyoko and Star Fox Team discover that the villain of The Ceremonial Battle is Andross, who reveals himself to them in the form of the Krazoa God (the same way he was portrayed in Star Fox 64) and warps out into space, threatening to destroy the Lylat System. Fox is horrified by this and chases after him in his Arwing II, and defeats him with the help of Aelita, who suddenly flies in to assist him. Afterwards Aelita contacts Piccolo by telepathy. She lets Piccolo know that Andross is going to be destroyed with Mars. The reasoning behind it is with Andross's death, the Millennium Items will lose their powers, and both Corneria and Mobius will again be safe. Andross bids Oikonny farewell before he dies, telling him that Oikonny growing stronger has made him stronger. Mars then explodes, killing Andross and draining the powers of the Millennium Items. Eggman and the Star Wolf Team then mourn his death, particularly Oikonny. Afterwards, Team Lyoko use the Dragon Balls to return Mars to its proper place. As always, Grandpa is sweeping while Yugi comes out from the house to join Tea, Joey and Tristan to go to school. But both Wolf and Oikonny reveal they miss Andross. Even the celebration is not enough to fully cheer them up, but Mars and its inhabitants are safe for now. Major EventsEdit *Andross dies along with Mars. *Mars is wished back. Quotes :::Aelita: The earthquakes are getting bigger and bigger. :::Kaiba: Agh! This is all that degenerate Aelita's fault! First she steals the Black Star balls and now this! Grr...if she wasn't turned off the supercomputer, I'd do the honors myself! Grr... :::Goku: I'm sorry Piccolo. I've failed. :::Piccolo: I hear what you're saying. But I don't believe it. How could you fail? You're Goku. (Piccolo holds Goku's hand) You can do anything. :::Goku: But Piccolo... :::Piccolo: But nothing. (Piccolo gives Goku his energy) :::Andross: "And now, to destroy the Lylat System!" :::Andross: (Andross is alone on planet Mars when it is about to explode and he is telepathically speaking to Oikonny) Oikonny! Can you hear me? :::Oikonny: Huh? Is that you, Andross? :::Andross: Yes, it's me. I'm still here. I have a bit of a situation on my hands. :::Oikonny: Don't tell me you're still on Mars! The Great Fox II already took off. :::Andross: Yes, I know. I been defeated by Fox and Aelita. :::Oikonny: What!? Call Dr. Eggman! He can come and get you! :::Andross: Eggman's too busy, Oikonny. I could call Zorc Necrophades, but I've decided to ride this one out. Those humans say that the Black Star Dragon Balls are too dangerous. Look what they're doing to Mars. If Mars will blow up, it'll taking me with the planet. :::Oikonny: I don't want you to die! :::Andross: It's okay, Oikonny. I know now that it was meant to be this way. Sometimes, we have to look beyond what we want and do what's best. :::Oikonny: But Andross! (Oikonny is now crying) :::Andross: Come now, it's alright. This is the path that I've chosen. Lets talk about something else. Like how you've matured. You've become a emperor of Venom and member of the Star Wolf, Oikonny. And yet, you've remained humble. You've shown me that power is nothing if not guided by love. And watching you grow has helped me grow, Oikonny. That's why I'm here. (the lava and fire begins to rise around Andross) It's begun. Goodbye, my nephew. Ahhhhhhhh!!! (Mars explodes and Andross dies with the planet) :::Wolf: (from his Wolfen) Oh no! Andross!!!!!!!! :::Oikonny: (with tears falling down his face) Andross...don't leave us! Uncle Andross!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes